Intoxicated
by AlexOkami
Summary: ..Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba el piano en "Agape&Eros", un chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso: -Yuuuriiii-alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente.[...]-EEEEEEEEEEEEH!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.
1. Chapter 1

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 **Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO.**

 **Yuri on ice it's not mine.**

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.

La pareja sería Victor x Yuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente. -EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

Yuri Katsuki era un simple mesero que actualmente trabaja en un bar-restaurant, una noche salió a arrojar la basura, aun con el frío que hacía, vestía la clásica ropa de mesero, camisa manga-larga blanca, moño, pantalones semi-ajustados y zapatos negros, en el barrió italiano en el que se encontraba lo natural era dejar la basura a un lado de la puerta trasera de la cocina, pero Yuri, siendo una persona diligente no podía hacer eso, se le hacía grosero, sin más salió rápidamente caminando al bote de basura "gigante" que estaba como a 100 metros del lugar, a como llego se fue, pero antes de seguir caminando, claramente escucho unas voces de unos hombres que iban pasando, susurrando,

-… "Deve essere trovato, per il nostro Signore Vitya Nikiforov non è vero..."-

Para Yuri lo mejor era irse y hacer que no vio ni escucho nada, se decía que cerca de ese lugar, más adelante, los mafiosos llegaban a "desaparecer" a la gente, el como lo hacían y porque, quien sabe, pero también se rumoraba que el jefe de esa zona era alguien despiadado, Yuri a paso veloz caminó, y suspiro relajado hasta que llego de nuevo frente a la puerta del local.

-Yuri, ¿Dónde estabas?, toma, toma, lleva esto a la mesa 7 y 5- unos platillos llamativos fueron colocados en una de sus manos y junto con una tarja en la otra-Celestinooo!- gimoteo un tanto abrumado.

Hoy, justamente el restaurant estaba lleno, y eso a Yuri, aunque le exasperaba, le agradaba, el lugar lleno, era igual a tener un _dinerito_ extra.

-Katsudon, será mejor que te apures, quedamos en patinar-esa voz, Yuri la reconoció, era su amigo Yurio, él también se llamaba Yuri, a pesar de tener ascendencia rusa, el sobrenombre se debe a su hermana, Mari, un día de visita, ella chillo diciendo que se parecía a uno de sus cantantes favoritos, y así, le colocó "Yurio" para diferenciarlo de él.

Un seudónimo algo raro, pero no era tan malo.

-S-Sí, no lo he olvidado-respondió Yuri con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tsk, como sea- murmuro Yurio con un ligero sonrojo.

.

.

-Hola, bienvenidos, mi nombre es Yuri, aquí tienen sus órdenes, lamento el retraso-repitió Yuri el mismo protocolo de saludo habitual, junto con una sonrisa.

Los de la mesa 5 solo asintieron agradecidos mientras observaban sus platillos, siendo colocados en la mesa. A como llego, se fue.

\- Hola, bienvenidos, mi nombre es Yuri, aquí tienen sus órdenes, lamento el retraso-lo mismo que en la mesa 5, se repitió en la 7.

Y así siguió su rutina.

.

.

Katsuki, iba yendo y viniendo con platillos. Hasta que se calmó el ambiente del lugar y la gente ahora sí, degustaban sus platillos. Sin más se sentó un momento, sus pies lo estaban matando y sus piernas le dolían de estar parado y caminando constantemente.

-Oye, Katsudon, el jefe quiere que toques el piano, hoy te acompañare con mi violín…- Yurio y él, a veces se encargaban de amenizar la cena de los clientes…

-¡¿Eh?!-grito ligeramente.

-Nada de "¡¿Eh?!" mueve tu trasero- Yurio ya cargaba su violin, sin más Yuri se levantó pesadamente de su lugar, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de picar algo de la cocina o mínimo una taza de chocolate caliente casero, que a veces hacía su mejor amigo Pichit, el cual hoy no trabajo con él….

-Yuri, toma, es chocolate-un vaso alto y humeante, aromatizada del olor chocolatoso llegó a Yuri-Sé que no sea igual de bueno como el que hace Pichit, pero te dará energía aunque sea un rato- Guang-Hong Ji era otro compañero de Yuri, él era bastante tímido, este ejercía como ayudante de Chef, aunque él estaba estudiando gastronomía,

-Gracias, Ji- Yuri, a como pudo, logró tomo la suficiente cantidad para sentirse lleno.

-KATSUDOOON!- Gritaba Yurio molesto.

-¡Voy!-

Yurio se colocó al lado izquierdo del piano, a pesar de su mal carácter, ahí estaba, luciendo grácilmente como un hada.

Celestino, el jefe, de aquel bar-restaurant estaba arriba de una mini tarima que tenía el lugar, junto con Yurio y Yuri el cual subía estrepitosamente.

- _Buenanotte Signore e signori._ \- hizo una ligera reverencia- Esta noche, como sabrán, es aniversario del restaurant, _"Eros & Agape"_ así que quiero que mientras estén comiendo, presten su atención auditiva a estos dos jóvenes talentosos los cuales tocaran algunas piezas clásicas, incluso si tienen peticiones, pueden hacerlas, bien, ¡que disfruten la velada!- término.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Yurio empezó tocando, una brava, llena de energía, sin que sonara desafinada.

Yuri, sin embargo, hacía de fondo una melodía suave y casi "etérea".

La gente a pesar de que comía y conversaban entre sí, estaban prestando atención, algunos incluso comían y hacían pausas para ver a los dos jóvenes.

Ahora la melodía cambió, Yurio hacia una tonada medianamente tranquila y suave, y Yuri, aunque él tocaba un piano, tocaba una sensual tonada, los tonos eran altos y contrastaban con lo tranquilo de Yurio.

-Es como una historia, donde alguien se llevaba la inocencia del otro, pero no como algo morboso, sino para no compartirla con nadie…-murmuro un hombre de no más de 27 años con ojos verde-azulados.

-Victor, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- un rubio de ojos picaros miraba a un peli plateado-No me digas que…-

-Así es, lo he encontrado Christophe-el rubio de piel casi morena, frunció su ceño.

La tarde se volvió noche, y así, la gente a como fue llegando, fue desalojando el lugar, pagando sus cuentas claro está.

.

.

.

.

Un suceso que marcaría el destino de alguien.

.

.

11:30pm

El bar, ahora sí, lucia vacío, todos ayudaban a recoger. Guang-Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia se encargaban de la cocina, la cual era de un tamaño considerable, el chef era el mismo Celestino. Mientras que Kenjirō Minami, Yuri y Yurio ayudaban a recoger y acomodar lo del salón, es decir las mesas, sillas y los manteles.

-Felicidades chicos, dejaron buenos comentarios en el buzón, les encantaron sus canciones, _bravo!-_ salió de la nada Celestino, asustando ligeramente a los chicos del salón-solo terminen eso, ya mañana abriremos tarde, para que descansemos apropiadamente-sin más se fue a la cocina para avisarle a los otros dos integrantes.

Los empleados sonrieron alegres, y suspiraron.

-Yuri-sempai, vamos juntos a casa!-Yuri suspiro cansino, Minami, siendo el joven que era, por lo visto no se sentía cansado, su alegría era algo contagiosa, sin embargo no cedió-Lo siento Minami-kun, hoy me toca acompañar a Yurio…-sonrió nervioso.

Minami sin embargo frunció ligeramente el ceño acompañando de un puchero…

-Yuri-s-sempai!- Yuri solo río, Minami sabía que él era débil a su llanto…-No te preocupes, ya te acompañaré, la próxima vez, hoy quede con Yurio- dijo, mientras daba palmadas en la cabeza del joven-G-Gracias, s-sempai!-murmuro con un hilito de sangre que bajaba de su nariz. Katsuki solo frunció el ceño, señalando su desconcierto a la actitud de Minami.

-Hey, deja a ese, Katsudon, ya terminé, deja de estar holgazaneando…- _"Yurio tan amable como siempre"._ -pensó el japonés mientras terminaba de recoger unos manteles que se ensuciaron ligeramente.

.

.

12:15pm

Sin más, entre ligeras risas y murmullos, todos se despedían…

Yuri y Yurio caminaban, ambos abrigados, la temperatura descendió de pronto.

Mientras tanto, ya iban a dar la vuelva, hacia el parque al que acostumbraban ir a relajarse un poco, después de todo, vivían enfrente del edificio que estaba cerca del mismo.

Cuando de pronto unas camionetas negras, los interceptaron de la nada.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron. Una horda de hombres vestidos de negro los rodearon de pronto, como si los hubieran estado esperando, Yurio los contaba para ver si estaba dentro de sus límites el poder derribarlos.

Aunque para Yuri, era otra historia, estaba asustado no sabía que hacer… Él nunca fue bueno peleando y una parte de él no quería mostrarse asustado, pero Yurio era menor que él, así que lo defendería, él debía dar el ejemplo... Por más tonto que suene, debía preservar la vida de su joven acompañante, rápidamente colocó al rubio detrás suyo.

-¿Q-Que quieren?-murmuro, haciéndose el fuerte.

Pero sus piernas le temblaban como gelatinas.

Y Yurio Plisetskylosabía... Iba a atacar, cuando de pronto un caniche, considerablemente grande y de pelaje café, salto encima del Yuri japonés, lamiéndole el rostro. Una puerta de los autos se había abierto.

-Ah, ah, tranquilo…-murmuro un tanto sorprendido el joven pelinegro, más por la actitud del can, por un momento pensó que lo mordería. Estaba en el suelo.

-Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente…

-Ah?!-grito Yurio, no entendiendo la situación, o más bien… la situación era incomprensible….

-…-Yuri se puso blanco, incluso el perro paso a segundo plano-¿?-…

-EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

.

.

.

.

[1]…. "hay que encontrarlo, a nuestro señor Vitya Nikiforov no le…."

[2] Damas y caballeros.

.

.

Si llegaste hasta acá espero que te haya parecido algo bueno y tal vez interesante.

Hazmelo saber con un RV por favor! Haha no muerdo! /._./

AlexOkami fuera! 1:31AM zZzZ.


	2. Chapter 2

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 **Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO.**

 **Yuri on ice it's not mine.**

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.

La pareja sería Victor x Yuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

Summary: Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente. -EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

Yuri se había quedado quieto, aunque el caniche quería seguir tomando la atención del japonés. Incluso sus lentes se movieron debido al constante movimiento.

-D-Disculpe, yo no t-tengo nada que pueda darle-Yuri respondió un tanto confundido.

-No vine a "robarte" algo, bueno sí, pero eso será en un lugar más privado-respondió, Vitya con un tono coqueto. Con una seña de su mano, el perro se quedó quieto y se sentó.

Yuri sin embargo se quedó con una expresión confundida e incluso se asomaba un color rojizo en su rostro, específicamente sus mejillas… Pero Yurio era otro "cantar", estaba molesto, molesto con ese hombre, como se le ocurría a _ese_ decir semejante locura. Estaba molesto y a punto de golpear a Vitya, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Y-Yurio!-grito Katsuki alarmado y asustado, uno de los hombres lo sometía de forma ruda y el rubio aun así seguía batallando vociferando unas que otras palabras vulgares.

-P-por favor, ¡Déjelo en paz!-se acercó Yuri a su amigo, intentado hacer que lo dejaran libre.

Algo que a Nikiforov no le gusto. ¿Acaso ese chico era novio de **su** Yuri? _Su propiedad._

-Vaya, no me digas que ese enano y malcriado chico es tu novio-Murmuro con un tono altivo, tomando de vuelta la barbilla del pelinegro y así quedando frente a frente. Fruncía ligeramente su ceño.

-…-Yuri estaba tan nervioso por la cercanía del mayor que ni sabía que decir-E-Es mi amigo, por favor, d-déjelo en paz-retomo hablando con un grado de seguridad.

El peli plata se quedó ligeramente sorprendido por la actitud, sin duda ese chico es interesante. Con una seña de su rostro, el hombre soltó al adolescente.

-Yuri, por favor, ven conmigo-habló gentilmente mientras le tendía una mano-Si no, tu amigo _Potrete dormire con i pesci-_ término la frase.

-K-Katsudon, no lo hagas, no vayas-murmuro Yurio adolorido-No importa, estoy bien…-

-Y-Yurio, no te levantes así-se exaltó el mayor-P-pero si no voy…tu…-murmuro asustado.

Vitya perdía la paciencia.

-Yuuuriii-habló de nuevo, amablemente, aunque su tono no derrochaba una amabilidad como tal, era más bien molestia disfrazada con cortesía.

-Iré…-agrego rápidamente Yuri, sabiendo que ese tono a pesar de sonar amable, dejaba entre ver que no era así-No te preocupes, estaré bien, Yurio-afirmo el joven-Toma…-le colocó la bufanda y el gorro que portaba.

Yurio estaba confundido, y sorprendido, parecía hasta asustado. Yuri solo le dejo ver una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

La noche avanzó y el frío se hacía presente de forma más agresiva, aunque los hombres y el Hombre aquel parecían imperturbables a la temperatura, incluso hasta parecían acostumbrados.

-Volveré, no te preocupes-afirmó, mientras tomaba la mano de Vitya.

-Bien hecho Yuri-acerco el peli plateado, rudamente al japonés a su cuerpo, casi parecía que lo besaría…. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente coloco una mano en la cintura del chico de lentes mientras caminaban directo a la camioneta.

- _We're leaving, guys! Bye-bye Yuratchka_ -alzo ligeramente su voz, y sin más a cómo llegaron, aquellos sujetos se iban.

Plisetsky veía arrodillado con una mano en su costado, como Yuri, su amigo, se iba, incluso notó como él antes de subir a la camioneta volteó su mirada.

.

.

.

Yuri en la camioneta no dijo nada. Sólo veía sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas.

Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo lidiar con esos pensamientos, claramente, este Vitya era un jefe mafioso, su presencia imponía, y el silencio era enloquecedor.

-Yuri, ¿quieres algo?-pregunto amable Nikiforov.

-Podrías decirme, ¿Qué quieres de mí?-hablo ligeramente molesto el ahora "menor"-No sé qué quieres de mí, no sé ni quien eres con certeza-Término ligeramente molesto.

-Oh eso ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, solo puedo decir que me enamoré de ti-murmuro.

-….- Yuri se había quedado anonado. ¿Qué decía ese hombre? ¿Estaba hablando en un idioma que no conocía?

.

.

.

.

Yurio a como pudo, fue a su hogar, el departamento en el que vivía quedaba a lado del Katsudon.

 _Toc, toc._

El tono simple de un toque.

-Yuri, ¿se te olvidaron las llaves?-una voz masculina se escuchaba pregonar, a través de la lentilla de puerta, se podía observar un iris negro, el dueño del tal abrió la puerta-Oh, eres tu Yurio, dime que pueedo…waaaa-chillo asustado, el rubio se veía magullado.

-El Katsudon, f-fue secuestrado-murmuro antes de caer adolorido, ese hombre casi le rompe una costilla-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua molesto.

El joven Pichit Chulanot, de origen tailandés se asustó, y rápidamente fue a la cocina buscando un poco de hielo y a su vez preparar algo de bebida caliente-Tranquilo, solo quédate quieto-grito en la cocina.

-No es como si quisiera a ponerme a bailar pool dance-frunció su ceño. Yurio.

-Leooo, Guang-Hong, vengan a mi departamento, dice Yurio que secuestraron a Yuuuriiii- hablo en una video llamada mientras movía una sustancia café. En el otro lado de la línea se escuchaban voces alarmadas.

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo tú-grito el joven ruso que se colocaba la bolsa que Pichit le trajo mientras hacia la llamada, de forma dramática.

-SIII! Yurio dice que hasta hubo ninjas!-dijo Pichit, exagerando su tono de voz, del otro lado, la línea fue cortada.

-Rayos…-murmuro, Yurio, sintiéndose culpable.

.

.

.

Yuri y el convoy de camionetas negras llegaron a una especie de mansión, no parecía como tal una, aunque si era bastante grande y llamativa.

-Parece que a Macchachin le agradas-dijo Vitya mientras observaba con algo parecido a cariño a su perro durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas del japonés.

-Umm, eso creo, yo tuve un perro parecido a Macchachin, se llamaba Vicchan-sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Tuviste?-pregunto el mayor-¿Acaso esta…?- dejo la respuesta al aire.

-Hm, sí, está muerto…-sólo dijo Yuri, con un tono triste-Pero Macchachin parece un buen perro…-

-Lo es-afirmo Nikiforov.

El silencio volvió dentro de la camioneta.

Vitya se encontraba confundido, cualquier persona rogaría porque él les hablará y ahora mismo, e inconscientemente estaba _celoso_ de su mascota, claro, en el sentido de que Macchachin dormía plácidamente encima de las piernas de su amado-que no lo sabe-Yuri…

Había algo en él que deseaba, tal vez esa aura de pureza… Pureza que alguna vez tuvo, pero perdió a lo largo de su "carrera" criminal. Sin contar que Yuri lo término enamorando más cuando lo escucho tocar el piano.

Así es, Vitya Nikiforov alguien quien podría tener a quien quisiera, siempre tuvo "un ojo" en aquel muchacho.

-Hmm, por favor… Nikiforov-san, ¿Qué quiere de mí?-hablo Yuri un tanto temeroso-Soy un chico, soy mesero, creo que hasta soy menor que usted, y no gano tanto como para tener algo que usted pueda necesitar…-dijo serio Yuri-Ni siquiera sé quién es usted…

 _Oh…_ Tal vez, era _esto_ lo que amaba-secretamente- de ese joven, esa sinceridad.

-No te preocupes Yuri, solo te diré que Vitya no es mi nombre, pero mi apellido si lo es, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, quiero que nos conozcamos…mejor- dijo.

-P-Pero, Nikiforov-san, esto…yo…no-

-Yuri…-con ese tono, Yuri prefirió callar.

-…-Vitya iba a decir algo cuando vio la cara de Yuri, se había asustado, lo sentía, la cara de Yuri lucia temerosa. _Esto_ era algo difícil.

.

.

.

-Y eso es lo que paso-terminó Yurio, de contar lo sucedido.

Leo y Guang Hong junto con Pichit se quedaron pasmados.

La descripción de Yurio de los hechos y del sujeto…

-Estoy seguro que es él-dijo Leo.

-¿Quién él?-hablaron al mismo tiempo Pichit y Guang Hong.

-El dueño de la mansión que está casi llegando al bosque de más delante de donde trabajamos…-

-Espera, quieres decir que ese sujeto es el jefe de ese grupo que ya sabes, "desaparece" gente indeseable…-murmuro Yurio.

-Aja…-afirmo.

- _"Entonces es ese idiota…"-_ quedo ensimismado Yurio. Solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Y-Yurio?-hablo el más pequeño, el chino Guang Hong-Si quieres habló al Dr.

-No, ya me siento mejor…iré a dormir a mi casa-dijo sin más.

-B-Bueno…-solo respondió dudo el menor, Hong.

Y así, solo vieron cómo se fue Yurio al departamento de al lado.

Mientras que Leo y Hong se quedaron dónde Pichit, ya que ellos Vivian del otro lado del complejo de apartamentos donde estaban y pues no querían arriesgarse a ser asaltados por salir ya horas más tarde.

Leo y Hong dormían abrazados en un sofá cama y Pichit en su habitación.

La pregunta que rondaba era "Que quería Vitya Nikiforov, con su querido amigo Yuri Katsuki" y rogaban que estuvieran bien.

Después de todo aun no irían con la policía, estos les dirían que necesitan que la persona tenga mínimo de 72 horas de desaparecido para "trabajar" en su caso.

.

.

.

Yuri se había dormido, inesperadamente justo cuando llegaron al lugar al que iban, como sospechó Leo, era precisamente el lugar cerca del bosque. La mansión era bastante impresionante y estaba bien cuidada.

Vitya veía al _bello durmiente_ como le diría a este que le gustaba-de alguna extraña manera- pero lo hacía, su vida no era fácil y tampoco lo que hacía lo hacía sentir orgulloso…

- _Boss già arrivato_ -la voz de un hombre se escuchó a través de intercomunicador-Gracias, Otabek…-aunque sonreía divertido- _"Yakov, va a matarme"-_ rio ligeramente.

.

.

.

 _[1] Dormirá con los peces._

 _[2] Nos vamos muchachos!._

 _[3] Jefe, ya llegamos._

 _._

 _._

Vaya, no esperaba tantos Rv's, digo, todos los otros FF's tienen la temática de patinaje y Omegaverse xD (el cual consideré hacer pero nunca he hecho ese tipo de temática y para evitar hacer un desastre (¿?)) _*Risas*_ O sea, pensé que no llamaría mucho la atención pues! XD

Y… Bueno, como pueden ver, este ff tal vez tiene un inicio ¿extraño? Y un tanto… ¿lento? Así que por favor no me apedreen todavía haha.

 **°°°°°°GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS°°°°°°° :D  
** -confetis-

 _Masha Angels_

 _Dayfer_

 _AnaVanderWaal_

 _momochanx6_

 _haru no bara_

 _deysizg501_

 _Phantom606_

 _Genesis_

 _Lucy Dei_

Espero sigan acompañándome en este fic y quienes quieran adelante! xD

 _Si llegaste hasta acá y esto te ha parecido bueno o interesante_

 _¡Házmelo saber con un review por favor! No muerdo /._./ haha_

AlexOkami fuera! 1:51am zZzZz


	3. Chapter 3

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 **Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO.**

 **Yuri on ice it's not mine.**

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.

La pareja sería Victor x Yuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente. -EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

Yuri dormía plácidamente, ajeno a la mirada predadora de Vitya.

-Yuuriii~-hablo y lo movió ligeramente, algo le decía que el muchacho era de esos que cuando duermen, caen como "piedra". Una mueca de desconcierto apareció en su rostro-Hay que ver…este chico…-Incluso el caniche parece que quería estar en el mismo letargo que el japonés, sin embargo, su dueño con un gesto hizo que se levantará-Ya llegamos Maccachin, así que nada de estar de perezoso-le habló a su mascota.

El perro de alguna forma entendió a su amo y se levantó y movió del otro lado del asiento.

- _Bello durmiente, es hora de despertar-_ susurro. Pego su boca cerca de la oreja del menor. Se atrevió a mordisquearla ligeramente, iba llegando a su cuello, y en el proceso él se había acomodado entre las piernas de Yuri.

El chico azabache se sentía asfixiado- _"Q-Que… ah,ah"-_ se removía un poco incómodo.

-Oh vaya-el peli plateado sonreía-Yuuriii si sigues haciendo así, te tomaré aquí mismo…-

Y como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, el azabache se levantó.

-E-Eh, Niki-Nikiforov-san!-un tanto somnoliento, el susodicho despertó, un tanto espantado por la cercanía del mayor-Ah…uhm, huh…y-ya estoy despierto Nikiforov-san…-intentaba alejarse.

-Yuuriii ¡eres tan lindo!-lo abrazó mimosamente. Maccachin solo giro su cabeza, denotando si fuera posible, confusión.

.

.

.

.

Yurio estaba en su cama con el abdomen descubierto y una bolsa de hielo encima de su costado izquierdo. Unos auriculares hacían presencia y su teléfono estaba en la mano. Escuchaba música.

- _"Prometí que jamás volvería…"-_ un gato siamés estaba acostado a su lado durmiendo- _"Pero al Katsudon le debo…"-_ Tsk-chasqueo la lengua-Si mañana no lo veo devuelta iré por él-murmuro, mientras se daba la vuelta. Por ahora dormiría un rato.

.

.

Yuri estaba caminando cerca de Vitya, el cual como un caballero le iba indicando ciertas cuestiones, aunque él en el fondo quería decir que tenía sueño, pero temía que se molestará.

-Mm, uh, Nikiforov-san, y-yo, estoy agradecido por esto _"sea lo que sea"_ pero estoy cansado-murmuro bajando la mirada-S-Si no es mucha molestia, podría dejarme ir…irme a dormir-murmuro, aun evadiendo la mirada del mayor.

Vitya rio, es verdad, él era alguien que si bien dormía a sus horas, y raras eran las ocasiones en las que hacía "cosas" nocturnas, se estaba olvidando que su 'compañero' Yuuri, estuvo trabajando y por ende, debía estar agotado.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento-murmuro apenado.

-Otabek-un hombre alto, de apariencia seria apareció de pronto.

-Haa-murmuró, como un samurái.

Yuuri se sorprendió, si estuviera en su tierra natal, Hasetsu, creería que era un ninja ese Otabek, ya que no lo había oído llegar si quiera... Ligeramente río al recordar su hogar. Sin embargo por eso no escuchaba lo que murmuraba Vitya.

-Entendido, Sir-murmuro el chico alto, piel morena y cabello oscuro, su mirada era seria, tal como la de un soldado.

Yuuri se quedó ligeramente nervioso.

-Yuuri, no te preocupes, Otabek es un buen chico, te acompañara a tu habitación…-le dijo el ruso, mientras le daba palmadas en un uno de los hombros al joven.

Pero mente de Yuuri era otra cosa.

-" _¡Habitación! Acaso planea tenerme encerrado"-_ en su interior, hacia claramente la copia del cuadro "El grito"…-Ay…-chilló.

-….-Otabek con la mano solo le señalo que lo acompañará… Yuuri lo siguió, temiendo este, le fuera a arrancar la cabeza o que lo tirara al río con una placa de cemento… Bueno, algo así.

La ligera caminata solo era eso, una caminata, el silencio era algo incómodo.

-Así que… Otabek…-kun, ¿de dónde eres?-el hombre alto lo miro de reojo, como pensando si responder- Kazajstán-respondiendo simple.

-Y-Ya veo…- _"Esto es incómodo, es peor que hablar con JJ"-_ Umm…Oh…-iba a decir algo cuando de pronto detuvo el paso

-Aquí está su habitación, entre…por favor…-señalo mientras abría la puerta.

Él también entro y rápidamente señalo donde estaba el baño y donde podría encontrar ropa que le quedará.

Yuuri solo asentía.

-Mmm, gracias, Otabek-kun…-agradeció ligeramente inclinándose.

Algo que Otabek hizo que frunciera su ceño.

-Lo que sea-oyó murmurar. Y así salió de la habitación.

- _"se parece a Yurio"-_ sonrió, recordando…-Como estará él…-murmuro mientras recordó…- _"Mi celular, que torpe soy"-_ hurgando entre sus bolsillos del pantalón y después los de su pequeña bolsa-Donde esta…-murmuraba. Hasta que lo encontró, al fondo de la bolsa misma.

Su celular no tenía la mejor señal, pero con lo que tenía le bastaba para avisarle a Yurio.

-…-rápidamente tecleo.

 **Para:** Yurio

Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada malo, incluso me dieron una habitación… Sólo diré que Nikiforov-san, es algo extraño. Repito, estoy bien, mañana espero poder mandarte otro mensaje, mi señal es algo inestable. Me iré a dormir…Que descanses Yurio ( ~－ω－~)ｚｚｚ～.

.

.

La vibración de un teléfono molesto ligeramente al joven rubio. Bufo molesto aunque su expresión cambio.

-Ese Katsudon-sonrió ligeramente.

Al menos sabía que se encontraba bien.

Rápidamente tecleo una respuesta.

 **Para:** Katsudon.

Está bien… Confiaré en que ese imbécil no te hará nada, mañana avisaré a los demás. Descansa… Katsudon. 川*￣д￣*川…. (ΦзΦ)

Hacer este tipo de cosas, a veces era natural entre ellos pero hoy, se sentía "raro".

.

.

.

-Otabek, ¿Cómo esta Yuuri?-Vitya se estaba cambiando de ropas. Había ido avisar a los empleados que mañana actuaran lo más "natural" posible, después de todo, tenían un curioso invitado.

-Con base a mi observación, puede decir que se encuentra en un estado de confusión y cansancio-murmuro apático-Posiblemente mañana este mejor, Sir.

-Ya veo…-solo dijo el Vitya-Ya te puedes retirar…- _"Mi Yuuri"-_ pensó. Mientras veía hacia la ventana.-Si Yakov se entera y pregunta, dile que es un invitado mío-dijo al kazajo, quien solo asintió y en silencio se marchó.

.

.

Yuri se pasaba una toalla tibia y húmeda, la verdad quería bañarse, pero ya era algo tarde y se sentía demasiado cansado, aproximadamente eran como las 2:30am, simplemente tomo un pantalón y una camisa blanca que había encontrado en uno de los closets y que aparentemente eran de su talla...

Ligeramente fresco ya, quedo de pie mientras veía por la ventana, y apretaba una de las cortinas, color rojizo. Estaba tan absorto viendo a la nada, cuando unos aruñazos lo asustaron.

Abrió la puerta y vio al caniche, entrar-Maccachin…-murmuro. El perro se tranquilo y jalo del pantalón a Yuuri.

-Oh, ya veo, quieres que durmamos-sonrió.

Así sin más se acostó, y el perro a su lado. Esto le traía recuerdos de cuando tuvo a Vicchan…

Y sin darse cuenta, cayo profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Victor, entro sin tocar a la habitación donde estaba Yuri, después de todo era su cuarto. Entro y sin más lo vio dormido con Macchachin a su lado.

-Hasta a Macchachin le agradas-murmuro mientras se acercaba y jalaba un poco a su perro, al final este siempre se bajaba solo, después de un rato y se iba a su propia camita.

Dejando un poco de lado a su querida mascota, como le diría a Yuuri que le gustaba, que realmente le gustaba mucho. Después de todo, él precisamente no era la encarnación de la bondad… si no al contrario.

-No me odies…-murmuro lento.

Él se había recostado al lado del japonés, y a su vez lo acercaba a su pecho, era un abrazo íntimo, parecía que incluso se amoldaban correctamente, como si hubieran sido "hecho el uno para el otro"… Así sin más Victor se dejó llevar…

.

.

 _ **-Te encuentras bien-un joven azabache se acercó, un semi-grueso abrigo, más una bufanda y un gorro.**_

 _ **El joven con gafas de montura azules se le acerco, él estaba en el suelo, había tenido una pelea con otros sujetos. La cual, claro, gano.**_

 _ **-…-No quería verse débil. Así que no respondió.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, no diré nada a la policía- le murmuro mientras se acercaba a él-Yo soy nuevo por aquí, así que no creo siquiera saber dónde este la policía…-dijo.**_

 _ **Su cabello largo y platinado estaba un tanto enmarañado. Así que no distinguía bien las facciones completas del chico, aunque igual, el gorro y la bufanda del contrario no ayudaban.**_

 _ **-Toma, creo que lo necesitas-un vaso que al parecer tenia chocolate, fue dejado a su lado-Por favor, haz lo posible por ir a un médico, incluso puedo traerte uno…-dijo mientras se levantaba.**_

 _ **Una mano lo detuvo-N-No te preocupes… estoy bien…-dijo.**_

 _ **El otro joven solo lo miró un tanto confundido, como dudando de la veracidad de las palabras.**_

 _ **-Entonces, toma- una bufanda fue enrollada en su cuello, y sus largos y platinados cabellos fueron hechos hacia atrás.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sus ojos verdes azulados distinguieron el rostro del contrario.**_

 _ **Viéndolo bien, hasta parecía de su edad ese joven, que tenía rasgos japonenses…**_

 _ **-Yuuuriii!-se escuchaba un coro de voces.**_

 _ **-Voooy!-grito un poco alto.-Al parecer ya me encontraron-sonrió.**_

 _ **-Gracias…-alcanzo a decir, el chico que estaba en el suelo, soltó la mano del contrario y este solo asintió ligeramente. Sin más se fue.**_

 _ **-Rayos, creí que nunca se iba a ir…-de las sombras salió un joven delgado y de ojos verdes, con una figura esbelta… El peli largo solo sonrió.**_

 _ **-Parecer un gato cuando sales así, de la nada-río ligeramente-Y bien, creo que ahora, no podré llamarte igual… Ese chico…-sonrió.**_

 _ **-… Eres un tonto… Victor Nikiforov…-murmuro el otro-Vamos, el auto está cerca…-lo ayudo a pararse, aunque no paso el detalle de que el otro, llevaba en su mano el vaso que le dio el chico.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y listo… el capítulo números 3 de esta historia… particularmente me siento como el meme de "No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy igual estoy satisfecho" ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

 _ **REVIEWS!**_

 **Yuuko nayap:** Gracias! ^^

 **deysizg501:** JAJAJAJA "Yuuri virginal" LOL, espero haya sido de tu agrado.

 **haru no bara:** Fíjate que eso me quede pensando jajaja, aunque como ven, ya aparece Otabek –emoji con la manita en la barbilla-

 **Kikai Sukai:** Jajaja gracias, y del omegaverse, la verdad lo estoy considerando, ya que este tipo de AU se presta un poco, pero yo realmente nunca he escrito Omegaverse, así que me sería extraño–emoji con la manita en la barbilla-

 **Masha Angel:** Del AllxYuuri, consideró que si está en mis posibilidades *LOL*

Si notan alguna _horrorografía_ , pues lo siento, a veces escribo a oscuras, no es agrede xD

¡Espero sigan acompañándome en este fic y quienes quieran adelante!

Si llegaste hasta acá y esto te ha parecido bueno o interesante

¡Házmelo saber con un review por favor!

Es lo que me ayuda a saber si voy bien jaja

No muerdo /._./ haha

Gracias.

AlexOkami fuera 12:05am zZzZzZ


	4. Chapter 4

ACTUALIZACIÓN DE AÑO NUEVO :v ! SIIII *confeti*

* * *

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 **Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO.**

 **Yuri on ice it's not mine.**

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.

* * *

La pareja sería Victor x Yuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente. -EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

Yuuri al día siguiente se levantó lentamente, se sentía de alguna forma cómodo pero un tanto asfixiado, y como no, cuando Vitya lo tenía todo sujeto, como si él fuera un oso de peluche.

-Ugh… N-Nikiforov-san-lo picaba Yuuri.

-Hm…-murmuraba entre dormido-5 minutos más…-murmuraba el mayor.

A Yuuri le causaba gracia oírlo, le recordaba sus viejos tiempos en Hasetsu.

Vitya inesperadamente se dio la vuelta, y a Yuuri eso lo dejo más tranquilo, al fin podía librarse de ese abrazo de Koala en una rama, debido a que desde hace un rato él quería ir al baño…

Una vibración característica de cierto aparato hizo sacar a Yuuri de su ensoñación.

- _"Mi teléfono celular"-_ pensó mientras se lavaba la cara.

Fue a donde dejo su bolso la noche anterior y vio la pantalla se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de ciertos mensajes, y se espantó más por la hora, ya eran las 10am…

-No p-puede ser…-murmuro asustado-C-Celestino me regañará…-

De pronto un tono sonó…

-Waah...-chillo asustado-¡¿Una llamada de Yurio?!- _"¿Qué hago?"-_ el joven japonés daba vueltas en el baño. Mientras el aparato sonaba.

Si no contestaba, sabía que este se enojaría, si contestaba se iba a enojar por algo…

Se armó de valor y apretó el icono de color verde de su Smartphone, tragando saliva hablo.

-H-Hola!-murmuro bajo.

 _-CERDO IDIOTA!_ -se escuchó un grito…

-Me alegra oírte a ti también Yurio…-respondió Yuuri amable. Mientras acercaba de nuevo el auricular del móvil.

 _-Lo que sea, oye, ¿cuándo te ira dejar ir ese sujeto? ¿Acaso te tiene amenazado o algo?-_ pregunto Yurio al japonés incluso este pudo imaginar el rostro avergonzado de Yurio, admitiendo que le preocupaba. Después de todo, no ocurre diario que te secuestre un sujeto atractivo que diga prácticamente que guste de ti…

-Pues aun no me dice nada, aunque haré lo posible por volver con ustedes, después de todo… de todo…- _"este no es mi estilo de vida…"-_ Estaré bien, yo volveré, no te preocupes, dile a los demás y pídele disculpas a Celestino….-

- _Nah ya le dije, incluso se espantó, pero luego me dijo que ya volverás…-_ señalo Yurio, como si fuera algo obvio…

Eso a Yuuri lo tomó desprevenido…

-Ugh… Está bien… Gracias Yurio, hmm yo…tengo que colgar…-la vibración del teléfono hizo caer en cuenta a Yuuri, que debido a los constantes mensajes, su teléfono celular se descargó.

 _-OYE! CERDO IDIOTAAAAAAA! NO ME C…-_

-¡Yo también te quiero!-murmuro riendo Yuuri. Antes de colgar, se alarmó cuando sus ojos fueron tapados y su cuello fue tomados, haciendo que su celular cayera al suelo, aun se podía escuchar a Yurio, hablando un tanto alto y asustado… Sus ojos estaban tapados por unas manos y su cuello, desde la parte de atrás fue mordido…

-Hn...!-murmuraba bajo.

No quería que Yurio oyera esos sonidos indecentes que salían de su boca. Aunque vio que su teléfono se apagó, probablemente llego a su límite de la batería.

-Tú no debes querer a nadie más que a mí, Yuuri-murmuro Victor… cerca de la oreja del mencionado.

El joven se quedó un poco asustado por la forma en que Vitya apareció.

-N-Nikiforov-san…-intentaba separarse un poco.

Vitya sin embargo le soltó y sonrió.

-Es hora de desayunar, será mejor que nos apresuremos a tomar un baño, Yuuri~- agrego el peli plateado.

-Umm…-soló dijo Yuuri, mientras asentía confundido.

.

.

.

.

Yurio sabía –o al menos se hacia la idea de que pasó-cuando Yuuri no colgó.

-Victor… eres un idiota-murmuro con un tono más grave…

Mientras se tallaba el abdomen.

-Será que me apresure… -" _Celestino debe de saber algo…"-_

Después de todo, sabía que no podía ir acusando a Victor Nikiforov un "criminal" a la policía, 'no más porque sí'…

Para nadie era secreto que este sujeto manejaba esos suburbios a diestra y siniestra.

Victor era el segundo al mando, en realidad este no era a quien debían temer… Sino a Yakov… Él era el verdadero problema.

Los suburbios donde viven actualmente, antes era una zona caótica por ciertos inmigrantes que causaban problemas… Más bien, inmigrantes que aun en sus países originales no tenían un trabajo, y si lo tenían, era delinquir.

Bien dicen, que a veces la mafia no era un "mal" siempre y cuando las 'cabezas' fueran personas bastante 'tranquilas'…

Pero aun así, salirse de ahí, era algo difícil… Él lo sabía muy bien…

- _"Si ese cerdo japonés no llega hoy en la tarde iré por él"-_ pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa…

Atrás, en la espalda de él, se veía un corte… Una peculiar cicatriz.

.

.

.

.

Yuri y Vitya estaban en una sala un poco amplia, con un comedor particularmente extenso…

Comían un desayuno bastante común, pero no por ello sabían mal… Eran los clásicos huevos estrellados con un poco de tocino y pan acompañado de un café.

Yuuri se quedó sorprendido, la presentación era algo… ¿linda? Pero pues no era su ideal de desayuno… después de todo él y Pichit comían comida típica japonesa o tailadensa… O bien, desayunos básicos que si bien, consistía algo como esto, se sentía –obviamente- diferente…

-¿Qué ocurre Yuuri? ¿No te gusta?-Pregunto Vitya mientras tenía un pan en la boca

-No, no, está bien… solo que…hmm no bebo café "negro"-Murmuro un tanto apenado Yuuri…-N-No quiero sonar quisquilloso, ni nada pero es que… el café así, luego no me asienta bien…-

-Oh, está bien, está bien, no te preocupes-dijo Victor mientras con una seña, una de las muchachas, traía una tetera con leche tibia.

La muchacha iba a servir la leche…

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo-murmuro Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa, la joven lucía desconcertada, incluso volteo a ver a su jefe, el cual con una seña le dio a entender que estaba bien.

-Gracias-dijo Yuuri cortésmente. Todos de pronto se fueron del comedor, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Y bien Yuuri, ya que estamos teniendo este desayuno...-

-Mire Nikiforov-san, estoy agradecido… pero temo que no puedo aceptar…lo que sea que usted desee, yo… No creo que pueda ser la persona que usted espera…-dijo firme Yuuri, a pesar de ser alguien tímido, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con lo que sea que ese "hombre" quería.

-Yuuri~ ¿acaso no recuerdas? Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos-murmuro Victor.

El japonés se quedó pensando…

Sin embargo analizaba lo que el otro le decía.

-Podría ser…-murmuraba. Yuri sabía que tal vez si era cierto, después de todo, ese recuerdo de un joven peli plateado con cabello largo debía haber crecido y ese joven, era el hombre que tenía frente-No esperaba que aún me recordaras…-solo dijo Yuuri confundido.

-Podría ser, pero en realidad te busque un tiempo después…-dijo soñador-Tuve que avanzar rápido en mi crecimiento personal y digamos, que también el delictivo, tenía que asegurarme que si tu vivías en esa zona, debía protegerla…-continuo-No permitiría que mi futura pareja muriera o algo así…-terminó.

- _"Eso explica por que donde vivimos es un lugar inusualmente tranquilo-"_ reflexiono el japonés-Y-Ya veo…-respondió-No sé si debería decir, ¿gracias?-continuó.

-Hasta me halagas Yuuri~-contesto riendo-Muy bien, será mejor apurarnos, ¡tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte! Yuuri~

-" _Nikiforov-san…"-_ el japonés no sabía, si es que no se explicó de una manera correcta o que…

O simplemente ese hombre es alguien que no acepta un no por respuesta.

-Ay…-solo se limitó Yuuri a murmurar.

-Solo quiero que me des este día, Yuuri, para conocernos mejor…-Hablo Vitya mientras discretamente acerco su mano a la del mencionado y la sostuvo-Sé que puedes pensar que soy demasiado insistente, pero no sé, por alguna razón me gustas demasiado Yuuri…-agrego mientras beso los nudillos del japonés.

El joven se quedó sorprendido… Pero no por ello fue indiferente… Con un notorio sonrojo solamente asintió y sonrío.

-Está bien…-se limitó decir.

.

.

.

.

-Yuri, ¿y Yuuri todavía no vuelve?-Pregunto un hombre alto y con una coleta.

-Todavía, tú debes saber porque, ¿no, Celestino?-Yurio pregunto serio.

-Jajaja, ¿yo? No, no sé nada…-respondió rápido.

-…-Yurio achico los ojos indicando desconfianza-Hmmm-se limitó a decir Yurio.

-…-Celestino no dijo nada, así que rápidamente se fue murmurando que tenía que comenzar a abrir la tienda y acomodar las cosas.

Mientras Yurio comenzaba a acomodar las sillas de las mesas, vio cómo iban entrando sus otros compañeros… Nunca en la vida pensó que terminaría con una vida así…. Tan tranquila.

.

.

 _ **-Miren nada más, pero si es el Chat Noir de Yakov-murmuro un sujeto alto.**_

 _ **-JAJAJA yo prefiero decir Black cat-respondió el otro. Estaban acorralando a un joven Yurio.**_

 _ **-Muévanse, pedazos de basura…-dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre de su boca.**_

 _ **-El minino todavía cree que puede con nosotros…-secundo un tercero.**_

 _ **Tres sujetos estaban de pie ahí rodeando a un golpeado Yuri Plisetsky, en un callejón, Yuri estaba pegado a la pared, aunque estaba todo amoratado desde su cara hasta su abdomen, este hacía su esfuerzo por lucir lúcido y sin dolor… Estaba así, debido a un encuentro con una familia enemiga, del cual, él se encargó de eliminar a su líder… Difícilmente logró escapar sin que lo reconocieran, pero esos tres le dieron caza.**_

 _ **Él lucía un traje completo color negro, la tela parecía especial, más bien, resistente, ligeramente ajustado al cuerpo, con una bufanda larga que a su vez le cubría la mitad del rostro, sus guantes tenían unas garras bastante afiladas.**_

 _ **-Se sorprenderían de lo que soy capaz de hacer…-murmuro mientras los veía acercarse más.**_

 _ **Un puño iba a llegar a su rostro, pero rápidamente lo esquivo, el sujeto termino golpeando su puño a la pared, Yuri le pateo la cara, el primero prácticamente lo había "desnucado", rápido corrió a la pared para tomar impulso, y con su otra pierna libre golpe fuertemente al otro sujeto, dejándolo aparentemente K.O, el tercero lo tomo de la bufanda, jaloneándolo y lo comenzaba a asfixiar, el rubio le piso el pie haciendo que el sujeto trastabillara y con ayuda de sus garras, en forma recta y un movimiento ágil le corto la yugular, haciendo que el sujeto empezara a sangrar dramáticamente. Repitió eso con el cuerpo del segundo sujeto al que dejo fuera de combate.**_

 _ **Se sentó cansado, y mirando al cielo… Intentaba respirar por su nariz, ya que estaba demasiado agitado.**_

 _ **-¿Realmente parezco un gato…? Eh…-murmuro, mientras se estiraba y quitaba la bufanda de su cara, bueno de la mitad de su cara.**_

 _ **Aunque era un adolescente de aproximadamente 17 años, era bastante ágil y flexible, sin embargo su fuerza muscular o "bruta" estaba un poco lejos de lo que él esperaba. Sus ataques eran rápidos y precisos, por esa misma razón sabía que no podría durar mucho tiempo. Tenía que compensar su falta de fuerza con ataques a puntos específicos y uso de artimañas en su traje. Por ejemplo, sus zapatos en las puntas, tienen una placa de metal bastante dura e incluso navajas.**_

 _ **Un silbido lo hizo girar, cuando vio unas cuchillas venir de frente, de la parte de atrás saco un bastón que desplego en un movimiento rápido girando en su propio eje y colocando enfrente de él.**_

 _ **-Quien es, muéstrese- rápidamente se cubrió el rostro.**_

 _ **-Veo que siempre estas alerta, eso es bueno… Yuri-Vitya apareció, aunque este ya no tenía su cabello largo, ahora lucía un poco más corto-Lamento llegar tarde, pero no te encontraba, tuve que andar preguntando a la red de vagabundos-sonrió, mientras miraba con un poco de asco los cuerpos del piso-Veo que aún no aprendes a asesinar con encanto, Chat noir~'-**_

 _ **-Ya cállate, vámonos, que tengo un jodido frío y hambre-refunfuño el joven.**_

 _ **-Sí, sí aunque es irónico que ambos seamos rusos y nos afecte este frío, ¿no crees, Yuri?-ironizo el peli plateado-"Tal vez es porque nos sentimos solos… Nee, Yuri"-pensó Vitya.**_

 _ **-Hmm tal vez… anciano-respondió Yuri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Yurio, Yurio…-una voz sacó de su ensoñación al mencionado.

-Q-Que sucede…-respondió confundido-Em… Ah eres tú, Ji, ¿Qué quieres?-

El joven chino se quedó confundido, por la expresión de Yurio.

-Celestino nos quiere en la cocina, ya sabes, […] dará el programa de hoy-respondió entre un bostezo-Lo siento-se disculpó apenado.

-No importa, ya voy…-dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa y procedía con la última, aunque de alzo la mirada cuando sintió que lo observaban…

 _-¿Otabek?-_ murmuro confundido-Debo de estar imaginando cosas…-

.

.

.

.

Vitya y Yuuri estaban caminando en el centro*… Los locales aun no estaban abiertos, al menos no todos los comerciales, los de comida estaban ya en servicio.

De igual manera, como era temprano, casi no había gente.

Ambos, el ruso y el japonés estaban tranquilos, y frescos, Yuuri incluso tenía un cambio de ropa, cortesía de Vitya.

-Así que Yuri, dime, ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Este o esta?-señalaba Vitya una chaqueta.

-Hmm, creo que esta te sienta mejor…-respondió Yuuri.

-Entonces me llevaré esta…-señalo la que escogió su acompañante.

La joven cajera sonrió con encanto.

-Veo que su acompañante tiene buen gusto, -rio ligeramente mientras pasaba el ticket por el escáner.

-¡Lo se!-respondió alegre Vitya- _"Hasta la gente lo nota, Yuuri, mi Yuuri tan lindo"-_ pensaba mientras el objeto de sus deseos veía una chaqueta-Si quieres puedo pagarla por ti, le murmuro a Yuuri detrás suyo…

-Ay…ay…-murmuro el nipon asustado. Hasta escalofríos sintió-N-No creo, esta tienda es muy costosa y bueno… no creo que luego te la pueda pagar…. Pero si quieres en cuotas por favor…-hablo seguro.

-No te preocupes, mi Yuuri, tómala como un regalo de nuestra primera cita, uno de tantas que tendremos…- sonrió.

El azabache no estaba seguro… De aceptar o no, pero que importaba… En el fondo se sentía un poco cómodo con Vitya…

-… B-Bueno…-aceptó el joven.

Ambos lucían cómodos, aparentemente Yuuri_inesperadamente_aceptaba la presencia de Vitya.

.

.

Ambos sujetos estuvieron recorriendo diversos lugares, tanto tiendas como restaurantes, y a su paso grandes cantidades de bolsas estaban en sus manos.

-No me había divertido tanto-afirmo Yuuri. Un poco agitado del cansancio.

-Yo tampoco, usualmente no siempre puedo salir a comprar así-secundo el peliplateado.

-Ya se hace tarde-murmuro por lo bajo el japonés-Otro día se ha ido… Espera, ya vengo…-se levantó rápido de la banca.

El ruso se quedó confundido.

Después de un rato este apareció con dos vasos altos de una cafetería.

-Toma, es chocolate caliente, gracias por este día-un vaso era depositado en la mano de Vitya, Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente-Es de la cafetería a la cual suelo venir con mis amigos del trabajo.

-Gracias, Yuuri- _"aah, quiero besarlo"_ -El mayor probo el chocolate y sonrió, estaba bastante equilibrado el sabor, e incluso se podía distinguir ciertos ingredientes como la vainilla y la canela…

Vitya saco su teléfono acerco a Yuri, una selfie inesperada…

-Ahora que recuerdo nunca nos tomamos fotos, en todo lo que estuvimos paseando-murmuro decaído el ruso.

Yuuri rió, era ver a Pichit…

-Es verdad-rió.

-Intercambiemos números-

-Si...-aceptó Yuri.

.

.

.

.

.

*Centro: en un sentido de zona comercial, así como paso en el episodio donde Yuuri hace turismo con Victor en Barcelona, imaginen esas locaciones por favor…

.

.

.

Bien Vitya ya hace sus movimientos e incluso vimos un poco del pasado de Yurio.., :v en algún momento tocaré también el de Yuuri y demás… Espero hayan podido notar los –casi descarados y- diversos guiños de otras series jajaja! Y pues particularmente este cap, fue como un "día a día" de los pjs... Ojala no les haya parecido aburrido D:

 **Sharayanime:** Espero te haya gustado xD y ya vimos Vitya Sugar daddy –no hace mucho me había enterado que significaba eso jaja-

 **Shary:** Es un clásico jajajajaja … Y de violaciones oie zi… digo no… hahaha, gracias por leer.

 **Marhaya:** No sabes como siempre me impactan tus comentarios, me halagan demasiado jajaja y ya se, muchas dudas, pero pues: "si ya sabes como soy" jajaja los ffs siempre son un reto para mi jajajaja y bienvenida al mundo oscuro de los ffs de YoI ewe

 **Luz:** Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

 **El Espiritu Del Bosque:** _Ese Victor "secuestros locos" Nikiforov_ jajajajaja me encanto xD, Gracias por leer!

Satii: El Katsudon todavía no valió vg :v xD y vimos más de Yurio.

 **aiko musume:** Pues eso espero, jaja que sea comedia romántica xD –aunque es probable, ya he trabajado con ese tipo de temática xD

 **Luzel** : Espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer!

 **Mawu Valkier** : De los emoticonos, ya sé! A mí me encantaría igual colocarlas jajajaja y respondiendo lo de oscuras, la verdad sí y sí, escribo a oscuras y me inspiro de noche. Pero no me gusta porque amanezco toda zombie :'v

 **White Rabbit:** Ojala te haya gustado el cap. xD Gracias por leer!

 **TsubasaClowLi** : Gracias por leer! Y ya llegaremos a ver esa dudad r7u7r

 **haru no bara** : r7u7r Oh sí! Jajajaja y aquí está la continuación. Gracias por leer!

-Si notan alguna _horrorografía_ , pues lo siento, a veces escribo a oscuras, no es agrede xD

¡Espero sigan acompañándome en este fic y quienes quieran adelante!

Si llegaste hasta acá y esto te ha parecido bueno o interesante

¡Házmelo saber con un review por favor!

Es lo que me ayuda a saber si voy bien jaja

No muerdo /._./ haha

Gracias.

AlexOkami fuera 3:00am - zZzZzZ


	5. Chapter 5

-Diálogos-

- _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 **Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO.**

 **Yuri on ice it's not mine.**

Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.

La pareja sería Victor x Yuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente. -EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de toda esa caminata, Vitya y Yuuri estaban enfrente del edificio, pero donde vivía Yuuri el cual a su pesar no quería delatar.

Sin embargo, viendo las actitudes de Vitya, esperaba que no fuera a causar problemas en su hogar.

Bajando del auto, ambos se miraban, aunque en algunos momentos Yuuri apartaba la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. Vitya simplemente lo seguía mirando sonriente.

Lo tomo del mentón y acercaba sus labios a los del contrario, sin embargo el japonés estaba nervioso.

Vitya simplemente le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos pronto, _Мой один_ \- susurro en su oreja.

Yuuri aunque no entendió lo último, sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

Rápidamente dio entrada al edificio...

Sus mejillas las sentía arder- _"Parezco quinceañero…"-_

Elevador se cerró y pincho el número del piso en el que vivía, el cual no era el más alto, era el 3ero.

Entro a su departamento, y notó que Pichit, su compañero, no estaba, probablemente estaba en el restaurant de Celestino.

A los 10 minutos escucho que llamaron a su puerta.

Viendo por la lentilla, notó que era Yuri.

Abrió la puerta.

-ERES UN IDIOTA CERDO!-ligeramente lo pateo Yurio… Sin embargo, Yuuri se sorprendió al ser abrazado.

-Estoy en casa… Yuri…-murmuro el joven de lentes, mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio.

.

.

 _ **Yuri estaba descansando en su cama…**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba… Solo…**_

 _ **Cuando escucho unos pasos familiares…**_

 _ **O al menos eso pudo "sentir".**_

 _ **Después de todo la mayoría de las personas del edificio trabajaban a esta hora, él también, pero pidió un día libre, por las molestia del golpe, que ya sin embargo estaba pasando para su fortuna.**_

 _ **-Es ahora o nunca-**_

 _ **Se paró y se colocó una camisa limpia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Yuri, estoy en casa-correspondió el abrazo del menor. Sonriendo un poco.

Después de unos momentos Yuri se separó.

Yuuri sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Hacia un poco de sopa...-dijo Yuuri mientras se iba a la cocina y se ponía un delantal.

-Sí, muero de hambre… Entonces…-murmuro Yuri inseguro-¿Qué paso?-lo miro fijamente.

-….- Katsuki se quedó mirándolo y luego aparto la mirada, a la olla-Hmm particularmente nada raro… estaba muy nervioso lo admito…-continuo, mientras meneaba el caldo y agregaba unas especias-Le dije que de mí no puede esperar mucho, que soy alguien bastante normal…-dijo.

Yuri, frunció el ceño.

- _"Tu nunca eres normal, cerdo-idiota"-_ Por cierto… ¿ya avisaste que estas aquí, y todo eso?-pregunto.

Yuuri asintió.

-Ya, ya lo hice, Celestino dijo que vaya mañana…-sonrió y a la vez servía un plato y otro-Listo, oh se me olvidaba, ¿quieres soda o jugo?-pregunto.

-Soda…-dijo apático mientras tecleaba en su teléfono el joven rubio.

Ambos sin más empezaron a comer y platicaban acerca de lo pasado, al menos las partes menos "vergonzosas" según el pensamiento de Yuuri. Y claro, la salud del joven, quien aún le debe una respuesta… Si fue o no al médico.

.

.

Ya satisfechos, se colocaron a ver películas, aunque Yuuri ya cabeceaba y Yuri lo sabía.

-…-Yuri de un movimiento a otro dejo que Yuuri se acomodara en su hombro aunque este se sonrojo, y de pronto escucho la respiración del mayor.

Quizá… él también dormiría un poco.

.

.

Vitya estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando de pronto su teléfono celular vibró.

-Otabek…-el mencionado apareció-Mañana recuérdame que tengo que ir al restaurant a las 8pm-dijo mientras cambiaba de hoja.

-Sí, señor…-murmuro.

-Puedes irte, por hoy es todo…-continuo Vitya.

Él a pesar de lucir concentrado, no dejaba de pensar en su amado Yuuri…

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría en él?

Un suspiro cansado se escuchó.

-Señor… antes de irme, el señor Yakov dejo dicho que quería hablar con usted-dijo Otabek…-Sin más me retiro…-

-Gracias, está bien-respondió.

.

.

Yuuri se levantó, adormilado, y un tanto adolorido por la forma en que termino acostado, Yuri dormía.

Aunque se removió un tanto incomodo aunque para Yuuri parecía que era que este se percató de que él se había levantado.

Un tanto adormilado Yuri pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo-Sigamos durmiendo…-murmuro mientras se intentaba acomodar.

-Hmm, no es nada, solo sentí la necesidad de levantarme un poco…-contesto Yuuri mientras se estiraba un poco, recordaba que aún tenía ciertas cosas que hacer pero tal vez y lo quisiera dejar para más tarde...

Sin más se acostó a dormir.

Sin embargo su celular sonó.

Un tanto confundido buscó el teléfono y vio el mensaje.

- _Es hora.-_

El mensaje desconcertó a Yuuri…

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no le escribía…

- _"Mari-nee"-_ pensó afligido.

.

.

 _ **-YUURI! Tienes que obedecer, este es el legado de todo Katsuki! YUURI!-gritaba un hombre con gafas. El padre de Yuuri,**_ _ **Toshiya Katsuki.**_

 _ **-No, no y no papá… Yo se los dije muy bien cuando tuve 18 y luego 21, yo no quiero meterme a ese asunto quiero una vida… normal.-murmuro.**_

 _ **-…- Los padres de Yuuri no sabían que decir.**_

 _ **-Tu sabes… que eso no…-murmuro una señora con cara regordeta.**_

 _ **-Lo sé madre, pero yo, yo quiero ser "libre", lo siento Mari-nee, por hacerte esto… pero…-Yuuri se sujetaba la frente.**_

 _ **Sin embargo Mari, solo sonrío.**_

 _ **-No importa, después de todo no es como si tuviera opción-no lo dijo como un reproche, pero Mari era sincera.**_

 _ **-Gracias…-dijo el Katsuki menor, inclinándose un poco incluso.**_

 _ **Mari sonrió de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ya lo oyeron, Yu-Topia está a mi cargo-dijo Mari mientras encendía un cigarro.**_

 _ **-Bueno querido, Mari se quedará…-Dijo Hiroko.**_

 _ **El señor Katsuki solo suspiro cansado…**_

 _ **-Bueno, ya que me queda…-murmuro.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron en silencio e incluso asintieron.**_

 _ **La aguas termales Yu-Topia ahora sería cosa de Mari Katsuki y Yuuri Katsuki podría estudiar lo que sea que iba a estudiar.**_

 _ **Sin embargo no había resentimiento.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La puerta de Yuuri sonaba…

Yurio seguía durmiendo, o al menos eso aparentaba. Algo no se sentía "normal".

-Sera mejor que abras Yuuri Katsuki…-una voz.

.

.

-Yakov, estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo…-Vitya estaba confuso.

Unas fotos estaban en el escritorio del hombre mayor.

-Te lo dije, no siempre todo es como parece-

Vitya estaba confundido.

-Yuuri-murmuro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí sé que no es mucho, pero quiero me ayuden a elegir algo…**

 **a** Yuuri es (ex) asesino profesional

 **b** Yuuri es igual de familia mafiosa

 **c** Yuuri es alguien normal

En mi mente hay varias cosillas 7u7r pero quisiera ver que escogen (¿?) si me gusta la opción que mas haya es probable que use esa opción, la más comentada claro esta... Sin embargo, si no, lo ajustaré.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **SHARAYANIME:** Pues sí, ya se empezó a ganar su cerdito jaja aunque luego –creo- este no se la dejará fácil.

 **AIKP MUSUME:** Gracias, en mis ffs a veces los uso y nadie los nota xd jaja okno, gracias por leer.

 **FANNYNYANYAN1912:** Muchas gracias, espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap. Gracias por leer.

 **SUTEISHI-GAMI BLUE FIRE:** Digo, no es que me queje, pero así me pasa cada que me entra la gana de escribir en un fandom nuevo, mis ffs son tan pocos leídos que me da algo (¿?) y veo que otros ya hasta tienen 100+ rv y yo de "o: ok"… jajaja ******

 **ERIKA MARÍA:** Respondiendo, NO tengo fechas especificas de "subida" xDU, además ya ando en clases, lo que complica este asunto. Jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **** PD** : no me lo tomen como esas que amenazan o cosas así por RV –ya me ha pasado esta malinterpretación- pero a veces una se "siente" jajajajaja

 _._

 _._

 _*Мой один: Mi uno._

-Si notan alguna _horrorografía_ , pues lo siento, a veces escribo a oscuras, no es agrede xD

¡Espero sigan acompañándome en este fic y quienes quieran adelante!

Si llegaste hasta acá y esto te ha parecido bueno o interesante

¡Házmelo saber con un review por favor!

Es lo que me ayuda a saber si voy bien jaja

No muerdo /._./ haha

Gracias.

AlexOkami fuera 11:28pm 13-02-17 - zZzZzZ


	6. Chapter 6

**Pau-Neko:** Gracias por comentar! xD

 **Annimo:** Muchas gracias! Hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por comentar!

 **Harayanime:** Uno nunca sabe, jajaja; Espero no te haya disgustado el rumbo del ff. Gracias por comentar!

 **El Espiritu Del Bosque:** Gracias a ti por comentar, y es agradable ver las teorías jaja me hacen recordar las teorías "locas" de YoI, más bien, de Victor con cáncer por ejemplo ajajajaja.

 **Tokiyasyo:** Me alegro mucho que te guste! Hago lo mejor posible! Gracias por comentar!

 **andyCK** : Jajajajajajaa morí con tu opinión de Victor, cito _: Victor mafioso y pendejo a la vez es tan divertido y tierno…_ Jajajaja como sos, jaja. Gracias por comentar! PD: Sobre las actus, yo nunca prometo nada, debido a que la U me explota. jajaja

 **kurosuke-san:** Oh, siempre hay una primera vez para todo jajaja (¿?) y pues sobre el traje, lo lógico sería apegarse al guardarropa básico (y clásico) de mafiosos/asesinos, a ver que se me ocurre! Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **NUMENEESSE** Hago siempre mi mayor esfuerzo, en lo personal me gustan las historias así, a veces los dramas son algo que me cuestan manejar, por lo que siempre lidio pensando cuando darle seriedad "al asunto". Gracias por tu aporte y gracias por comentar!

 **Alex:** Gracias a ti por votar y comentar!

 **aiko musume:** Jajajajaja como dije, el chico es común, pero no corriente, el cerdito tiene que sorprender (¿?)… Gracias por comentar!

pixiedream2: Eso dependerá si hay "openmind" hahaha. Gracias por comentar!

 **Neko-chan:** Sobre eso, había la posibilidad, ya que como ando en clases de la U de nuevo, no tengo mucho tiempo, y bueno, tomaré solo tu primera opción jajaja –ya que así me evito problemas luego por opciones múltiples- (me falto un clásico: D: todas las anteriores) jajaja e igualmente espero hayas pasado un buen San Valentín-retrasado- Gracias por comentar!

 **hitomi79** : Solo tomare tu primera opción jejeje. Gracias por comentar!

 **TsubasaClowLi:** Eso sí! Nunca nada se puede ocultar por siempre (¿?) jaja. Gracias por comentar!

 **MikasaDeRivalle:** Holi, haha solo tomo la primera opción, sale, y gracias por amar este homúnculo jajajaja okno, emplee mal término xD bueno Gracias a ti por comentar!

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N:** Gracias por comentar! xD

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Aprecio la idea, pero creo eso sería lo esperado –no malinterprete groseramente- XD y pues sí, creo que es culpa mía, estos temas sobre mafia se me quedaron bastante "impregnados" porque anteriormente solía escribir FF de KHR, en mis tiempos mozos jajaja. Gracias por comentar!

 **estefany1432** :Respeto tu opinión y gracias por tu idea (¿?) jaja pero como dije, en el resumen, Yuuri es un chico común, pero no corriente xD, espero no te disguste el rumbo que quedo el FF. Ya que la mayoría, bueno, ya te darás cuenta como quedó este asunto. Gracias por comentar!

 **CORROBORÉ COMO 3-5 VECES LOS VOTOS JAJAJA.**

* * *

 **-Diálogos-**

 **-** _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 _Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO._

 _Yuri on ice it's not mine._

 **Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.**

La pareja sería Victor x Yuuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente **. -** EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cipher.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-"Es como andar en bicicleta, es como andar en bicicleta"-un cuerpo delgado pero un tanto fornido, corría y se movía sigilosamente.**_

 _ **-Detente ladrón de pacotilla-una voz ronca se escuchaba.**_

 _ **-"ni siquiera puede seguir mi ritmo y se atreve a insultarme"-**_

 _ **De pronto corrió, salto ligeramente y se situó encima de los hombros contrarios, de sus muñecas saco y le coloco una cuerda de plástico, el sujeto forcejeaba pero el que estaba encima apretaba más.**_

 _ **-Arrrrggg cof-eran los quejidos que se escuchaban. Con el reflejo de la luna se veía el rostro muerto. El 'ladrón' tomo al sujeto y lo tiro al otro lado. Se acomodó sus guantes y estiro sus dedos, los cuales le dolían por la presión ejercida.**_

 _ **Su traje era de color negro, aunque en algunas zonas, tenía ligeras coloraciones plateadas. En su pierna había un arnés que sostenía una pistola, en la parte de atrás un cinturón que de igual manera sostenía una bolsa cuadrada* aunque bastante pequeña. Guantes y zapatos oscuros también hacían juego. A pesar de que el traje era ceñido, no se veía mal, sin contar que tenía ciertas bolsitas exteriores e interiores en algunas zonas, como por ejemplo en el brazo izquierdo y antebrazo derecho. Su rostro era cubierto con una máscara, un tanto curiosa, era con un fondo blanco y unas líneas rojas, semejando unas líneas felinas.**_

 _ **Siguió corriendo, cuando de pronto: -Hasta aquí llegaste…- Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños, ligeramente alzado de las puntas** le apuntaba con una pistola.**_

 _ **-…-El amenazado sonrió, corrió en zigzag y con una mano tomo la contraria haciendo que la pistola fuera disparada una vez, pero con una patada hizo que la soltara, el otro sujeto reacciono rápido y preparándose para luchar empezó, sus brazos junto a su cara, y piernas separadas.**_

 _ **-Así que tienes agallas-hablo por fin el ladrón.**_

 _ **El pelicastaño, iba atacando, puños y patadas, incluso volteretas, sin embargo el otro también ahora las piernas del 'ladrón' de un salto fueron a dar al cuello del joven y con impulso lo hizo empujo hacia abajo. El atacado se intentaba levantar aunque un tanto desorientado…**_

 _ **Más sujetos armados salieron de la oscuridad**_

 _ **-"era una carnada"- pensó aun encima del otro en la espalda mientras colocaba un cincho de plástico en las muñecas contrarias.**_

 _ **-No te muevas o te meteremos como 100 balazos, basura-grito uno.**_

 _ **-…-El ladronzuelo alzaba sus manos, levantándose.**_

 _ **-¿Esta bien Sr.?-pregunto otro.**_

 _ **-Hm, quítame esto, me puso un cincho de plástico-murmuro agitado.**_

 _ **-Tus manos atrás de tu cabeza-índico de nuevo**_

 _ **-OK-murmuro, mientras sonreía ligeramente. Aunque la máscara impedía mostrarlo.**_

 _ **Esa acción desubico al guardia. Porque él sentía que es sujeto estaba sonriendo.**_

 _ **En un rápido movimiento el ladrón se tiro al suelo y con su pierna en un barrido tumbo al guardia que lo amenazó, una bomba de humo salió, era demasiado denso.**_

 _ **-…-El castaño estaba confundido…- Se nos escapó… de nuevo-murmuro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Veo que te divertiste, Cipher-**_

 _ **Del costado izquierdo, entro un hombre bastante alto, al menos un poco más alto que el mencionado, pelinegro y de ojos aparentemente grises**_

 _ **El nombrado estaba sentado en un mueble, con sus piernas apoyadas en las orillas, literalmente estaba acostado pero sus piernas estaban alzadas.**_

 _ **-Cállate, JJ toma, aquí esta lo que me pediste, a parte del otro encargo…-le tiro un sobre que había sacado de su espalda.**_

 _ **-Me encanta hacer negocios contigo, Cipher…-atrapo el sobre sin mucha dificultad-Me preguntaba cuando accederás a dormir conmigo, sabes…- Dijo tirando el sobre en su escritorio. Mientras se colocaba encima del otro sujeto vestido de nuevo… Sin embargo.**_

 _ **-Te acercas más Leroy y te rebano la garganta…-una navaja estaba cerca de la "manzana de adán" del otro. Con la flexibilidad que poseía, ahora los muslos del otro estaban en el cuello del otro. Haciendo una llave de lucha al estilo sambo.**_

 _ **JJ solo sonreía.**_

 _ **-Buena broma Cipher…-pero su tono juguetón indicaba otra cosa. Deliberadamente manoseo las sus muslos hasta las piernas.**_

 _ **El ladrón se levantó casi con un respingo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, si es todo ya me voy…-dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su ropa. Y soltando de su agarre a Leroy.**_

 _ **-Nee, Cipher me pregunto cuando me mostraras tu rostro…- dijo JJ mientras se levantaba y acomoda su ropa. Una máscara estaba presente, similar a la de un ninja****.**_

 _ **-Nunca…-murmuro Cipher dándole la espalda al otro. Y terminaba por acomodar su ropa, después camino al balcón. Recibiendo una refrescante brisa.-Por cierto Leroy… Con esto acabo mi deuda contigo…-dijo mientras se sentaba de frente en la barda.**_

 _ **-Cipher sabes que…-escucho un clic-Joo…-**_

 _ **-Yo prometí y tu accediste que este era el último favor, yo ya no te debo nada…-dijo el muchacho apuntando con su arma.**_

 _ **-Está bien, está bien…-asintió el hombre-Te extrañare…-dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **-…-Cipher se paró encima de la barda, guardando de nuevo su arma, el reflejo contraluz de la luna lo hacía ver peculiarmente estético, aunque estaba de espaldas,-Goodbye~- dijo antes de girarse y saltar al vacío de espaldas.**_

 _ **-OE, OE- se acercó de pronto al barandal. Pero no vio nada. JJ estaba perplejo. Que había sido eso. Al día siguiente la mascara de Cipher fue encontrada rota. Desde entonces,**_ _ **Jean-Jacques "J.J" Leroy, no supo más del asesino a sueldo: Yuuri. Alias "Cipher"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasetsu JP.**_

 _ **Entrada del onsen "Yu-topia"**_

 _ **-Oh Yuuri, ¿Dónde estabas?-Mari estaba recogiendo unos envases de sake-Sabes, a veces me asustas que salgas sin avisar.**_

 _ **El joven solo sonreía.-Lo siento, Mari-nee, simplemente me retrase más de lo que esperaba en el viaje de práctica de la Universidad-dijo apenado.**_

 _ **-Ya veo, en todo caso a-v-i-s-a, ¿está bien?-Murmuro a modo de llamar la atención.**_

 _ **-Haii! (si)- Yuuri asintió. –"Al menos poder descansar lo suficiente, y comprar los materiales de la Universidad"- Yu-Topia realmente ya no podía proveerle mucho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Yakov, estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo…-Vitya estaba confuso.**_

 _ **Unas fotos estaban en el escritorio del hombre mayor.**_

 _ **-Te lo dije, no siempre todo es como parece-**_

 _ **Vitya estaba confundido.**_

 _ **-Yuuri-murmuro.**_

Otabek lucia ligeramente apático, sin embargo su jefe no estaba de mejor modo. Las fotos que el había dejado encima del escritorio de Vitya eran de un Yuuri llegando a Italia, luego a Canadá, ¿China? Un lugar que dice Hasetsu-JP en la foto… Y por último, parece que San Petersburgo***… Donde estaban…

Aunque su apariencia era totalmente diferente, cabello hacia atrás y lentes oscuros en algunas tomas de la cámara, se veía hasta una mirada diferente. Excepto en la última, lucia como usualmente lo había visto Victor. Cada vez que estaba _Yuuri_ en esas ciudades ocurría algo "malo" en el bajo mundo.

-¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que él podría haber sido enviado a asesinarte?-Yakov refunfuño.

-…-Vitya no estaba seguro ni de que contestar-…Yuuri no haría nada como eso…-murmuro.

Otabek casi quería suspirar. Su jefe a veces pecaba de obstinado.

-Su nombre era Cipher, asesino a más de 20 jefes y subjefes de ciertas mafias, y hasta parece el Yakuza, nuestra inteligencia y agentes de investigación jamás ha errado de alguna manera Vitya! Estos datos, fotos, que más te puedo enseñar…-murmuro-Personalmente no creía que iba a encontrar algo como esto, admito estoy sorprendido de haber descubierto al famoso "asesino" Cipher…-continuo en un suspiro-Había olvidado ese nombre lo mío es por mi edad, pero no creo que tu lo hayas olvidado Vitya…-

- _"Jefe"-_ pensó Otabek alzando ligeramente su ceja.

-Oh, ya sé que es lo que hará que me creas… Vitya-murmuro fastidiado Yakov-Es hora de darle una visita.

-Espera, no…-Vitya se levantó.

-No me provoques Vitya… Si no, me veré en la necesidad de decir que violaste _Omertá**-_ Sin más Yakov salió de la oficina dejando a un Vitya pensativo.

Sin embargo Otabek veía la foto más reciente parecía un encuentro con un Yuuri saltando al vacío de la casa de ¿JJ? Un mafioso o "magnate" como el suele decirse a sí mismo, americano, una vez lo vio, en una reunión, cuando todavía Yuri era su compañero. Cuando Yuri empezaba en el "negocio". Ahora que lo recordaba y observaba bien las fotos, se puede notar las similitudes.

La alturas y el cabello y haciendo su observaciones, aquellas veces que iba a ver a Yuri, a ese restauran, ese chico, lo vio como 2 veces, pero para él pasaba desapercibido este.

-Otabek…-

-Dígame Señor.-respondió automáticamente. Por costumbre.

-Crees que lo dijo Yakov… podría ser cierto-

- _Sottocapo_ Yo no creo que mi opinión sea la mejor, pero si el _Don_ lo considera una amenaza, lo mejor sería alejarse.

-Supongo tienes razón…-respondió Vitya mientras estaba viendo a la ventana. Viendo la nada.

-…-

-Retírate Otabek…-

-Si señor…- sin más hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

-" _¿Qué debería hacer? Si Yuuri realmente es un ex asesino, y es Cipher…y si vino a asesinarme… Lo ideal sería contratacar, pero no tiene sentido, cuando salimos pudo haberme asesinado, tuvo muchas oportunidades…-Siguió pensando mientras ponía su dedo índice en sus labios-Perfect!-murmuro-Yurio podría ayudarme junto con los Nishigori's-"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Vitya, en algún momento tu serás mi sucesor, yo aún puedo sobrellevar nuestra "familia", ironías de la vida, que somos rusos y andamos en una mafia Italiana. Jaja…-Un Yakov no tan mayor hablaba con un joven y adolescente Vitya.**_

 _ **-…-El muchacho lucía una expresión cansada, unas banditas adornaban su cara.**_

 _ **-Vamos Vitya, quita esa cara…-El joven estaba serio y con la mirada perdida el chico que lo ayudo, inesperadamente le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Por su cara parecía nuevo. Oriental.**_

 _ **-Don-un hombre entro-Han asesinado al**_ _ **Consigliere*******_ _ **la familia de**_ _ **La 'ndrangheta*******_

 _ **-¡Estas bromeando! ¡Eso no puede ser!-Yakov se apretaba fuertemente una copa de Vodka, se podía escuchar el crujir de la misma.**_

 _ **-Dicen que probablemente fue un mercenario o un asesino profesional, llamado Cipher, se ha hecho muy famoso-dijo leyendo unas hojas-Inteligencia es lo único que ha podido conseguir e indagar por medio del campo y análisis de balística.**_

 _ **-"La paz que tanto nos ha costado… Todo por un tonto mercenario, te destruiré Cipher"-pensó para sí mismo, ese joven peli plateado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras tanto en el Agape&Eros, la cocina estaba muy movida, Yuuri atendía y llevaba alimentos lo más rápido que podía.

Yurio sin embargo tenía una mirada extraña, incluso su música se escuchaba extraña. Otabek le había mandado un mensaje…

-"Hay que vernos" O.A-

-"Entendido. Y.P-

.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé qué puedo decir. Aunque me disculpo por el retraso. Ando en clases y donde vivo, prácticamente –esta temporada- solo uso la lapt lo estrictamente necesario, hace demasiado calor, y si no se quema la lapt, lo hago yo.

PD: por eso disculpa de antemano si ven horrorografía, insisto, ojala haya sido de su agrado… Gracias por su atención xD.

Esperare sus comentarios…

 **Glosario/Referencias:**

 **MAFIA:** _Puede ser acrónimo de:_

 **M** _azzini_ _ **A**_ _utorizza_ _ **F**_ _urti,_ _ **I**_ _ncendi,_ _ **A**_ _vvelenamenti_ _('Mazzini autoriza robos, incendios y envenenamientos')_

 _ **M**_ _orte_ _ **A**_ _lla_ _ **F**_ _rancia,_ _ **I**_ _talia_ _ **A**_ _nela!_ (en castellano: _¡Muerte a Francia, Italia Anhela!_ ),

 _Según Paul Veyne el Imperio Romano tenía la estructura de una gran mafia, en la cual no existían restricciones para la ley del más fuerte y sólo el clientelismo permitía la supervivencia de los débiles, pobres o pequeños. El fraude, la estafa, el robo y la violencia, incluyendo las violaciones, no eran considerados delitos criminales (penales) sino privados (civiles) y, al no existir la policía, cada ciudadano debía tomarse la justicia por mano propia. Los jueces se dedicaban únicamente a dirigir el proceso para que un jurado decidiera la inocencia o culpabilidad pero la búsqueda del culpable así como la ejecución de la sentencia corría por cuenta de la víctima. No existía un poder público que pudiera poner un límite a una venganza personal. No existía un estado como lo conocemos ahora, el imperio estaba dominado por clanes. Todos estaban bajo la protección de otro jefe más fuerte. El derecho romano era una acumulación de jurisprudencias, muy diferentes en cada región del imperio. Lo único invariable era el proceso. Por eso el derecho penal era arbitrario_.

*Bolsa al estilo Sakura Haruno, cuando es ninja médico. –Color negro-

** _La_ _ley del silencio_ _u_ _omertá_ (en italiano, _omertà_ [omerˈta]) es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe informar sobre las actividades delictivas consideradas asuntos que incumben a las personas implicadas. Esta práctica es muy difundida en casos de delitos graves o en los casos de mafia donde un testimonio o una de las personas incriminadas prefieren permanecer en silencio por miedo de represalias o por proteger a otros culpables. _En la cultura de la Mafia, romper el juramento de_ _omertà_ _es punible con la muerte._

***En un cap. Mencione que imaginaran las locaciones de compras, como en el anime, así que imaginen que están entre San Petersburgo pero –como en ciertos lugares- hay un "barrio", en este caso, barrio italiano.

****Referencia a Naruto x2, máscara anbu.

***** _Consigliere_ (consejero del Don, le asesora en decisiones importantes).

****** O Famiglia Montalbano, Onorata società y Picciotteria se indica la mafia de Calabria (región situada en el extremo sur de Italia). Hoy la 'ndrangheta es una entre las más fuertes y peligrosas organizaciones criminales en Italia con una difusión también al extranjero (desde Canadá a algunos países europeos). El origen de la palabra "'ndrangheta" procede del griego antiguo "andragathos", que significa "hombre valiente".

 _EN ESTE FF LAS COSAS SON SACADAS DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA._


	7. Chapter 7

**-Diálogos-**

 **-** _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 _Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO._

 _Yuri on ice it's not mine._

 **Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.**

La pareja sería Victor x Yuuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente **. -** EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Reality**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky.

-Que hay-dijo indiferente Yuri mientras se sentaba.

-…-Otabek estaba taciturno observándole. Su taza de café aún estaba humeante.

.

.

Yuuri estaba caminando a su departamento cuando noto que había algo diferente en la entrada. Un hábito que siempre tenía es que ligeramente desacomodaba su tapiz, y noto una ligera inclinación, bien podía ser coincidencia o descuido de alguien que tropezó o algo no andaba _bien_.

Vio que su puerta estaba abierta. Acerco su oído y cerrando sus ojos intento oír algo. Con poco éxito solo logró escuchar ligeros murmullos.

No era nadie conocido, después de todo, Pichit y Yurio eran los únicos que entraban a su hogar y siempre avisaban.

Sus ojos se afilaron y se quitó los lentes de pasta azul que tenía, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás para que no se entorpeciera su visión.

-…-Exhalo el aire que ni sabía tenía contenido. Los más silencioso posible intento abrir la puerta primeo observando arriba y abajo si no había alguna amenaza e intento ver a sus "invitados". Conto rápidamente 6 uno estaba sentado en su comedor, dos cubriéndolo y de seguro dos más en la sala-cocina y uno posiblemente en su habitación.

De su bolso saco una servilleta y envolvió una manzana que tenía ahí. Abrió la puerta y tiro la manzana adentro y a su vez escondiéndose, los infiltrados dispararon hacia el objeto.

Yuuri entro y tiro una de las macetas que a veces ponía con flores, este le cayó a los dos que estaba en su sala-comedor, uno de los guardias que estaban cerca del que estaba sentado, le apunto, sin embargo otro de los sujetos arremetió contra Yuuri, pero este tomo al sujeto hasta que ambos pares de manos estaban hacia arriba sosteniendo el rifle, con el fin de que fuera su escudo en que caso de que dispararan y a su vez hacerse del rifle mismo, el pelinegro lo pateo y con su misma fuerza lo empujó hacia al otro que estaba tirado.

Otro –el que debía estar en su habitación- coloco el rifle en su cuello haciendo amago de asfixiarlo, pero le dio un cabezazo con la parte de atrás le aplasto el pie y con su mano libre tomo la del sujeto los últimos tres dedos casi se los doblo hasta llegar a la muñeca y de paso asestaba codazos en las costillas del asaltante. Lo noqueo. El que estaba en el suelo se levantó rápidamente y lo empujo al suelo, le dio un puñetazo a Yuuri en la cara, haciendo que la nariz de este se desangrara. El japonés de Hasetsu le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que el otro saliera literalmente volando, hacia el fondo, como un resorte el pelinegro se levantó, con sus brazos y piernas se impulsó y se puso de pie, tomando uno de los rifles.

Yuuri apunto a los únicos dos sujetos, 1 que estaba de pie y el sentado.

De los 6 sujetos armados solo había 1 en pie, que era el único que no se había movido a atacarle, aparentemente cuidaba del que estaba sentado cerca de su comedor.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-hablo Yuuri, un tanto agotado, hace tiempo que no combatía. Apuntándolos.

-¿Ves? Acabo con los mejores 5 hombres de esta mafia, y a la vez Vitya…-Era Yakov.

-…-El mencionado se quitó el pasamontaña y se acomodaba los cabellos platinados.

-¿V-Vitya?-murmuro asustado Yuuri.

Mostró su peor faceta a quien no quería…

Yakov se levantó y observo el tiradero.

- _"Es un mounstro"-_ pensó, esos hombres que ataco, eran los mejores de su organización… No tanto como Vitya o Yuri P. pero eran los mejores.- _"Es una pena no tenerlo de nuestro lado"-_

Vitya se pasó de largo, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Yuuri ni siquiera parpadeo, no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo apretaba más el rifle.

-" _Esto es lo mejor"…-_

De pronto los hombres –dos de ellos- se levantaron mientras que los otros tres fueron obligados a reaccionar.

-Lo s-siento-murmuro. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Levantándose directo a su habitación. Como un _zombie._

.

.

.

.

-Debes estar bromeando Otabek…-

-Tu sabes que yo no hago eso…-Altin veía la confusión en Yuri.

-Tu jefe ya debe de estar enterándose, el _Don_ le iba a confirmar hoy que Yuuri no era lo que aparentaba-dijo seco.

-Debes estar de joda… ¡Por eso me citaste! ¿Verdad? Para que yo no interviniera-Otabek frunció el ceño. Sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero ese tono que usó Yuri le dolió de alguna manera.

-Sabía que no podía volver a confiar en ti, Otabek-

- _Beka_ solías decirme, Yuri…-

-… Eso era antes, Otabek… Pero yo ya no soy ese chiquillo de la calle-escupió molesto, pero se sentía el dolor y pesadez de esas palabras.

.

.

.

.

Vitya estaba asombrado…

Ese Yuuri que vio, entonces era el ¿real?

Su forma de pelear distaba de ser de novato…

Acaso fue entrenado por esa organización Black widow* cosa imposible, pues solo entrenan mujeres.

Su mente estaba en caos, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero estaba seguro que no volvería a ver a Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

Yurio entro a la casa de Yuuri, notando el ligero desastre.

Seguro habían limpiado lo más notorio.

Fue a la habitación de Yuuri, y noto el closet vacío.

-Yuuri- una nota estaba en el comedor.

 _Gracias por todo._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki._

-Maldición-murmuro Yurio.

.

.

Un suspiro resonó.

-Hora de decir adiós-un joven asiático, con un gorro azul y una gabardina azul… Estaba en un aeropuerto.

-Hi, it's me! I need a favor… Please…-En un educado inglés hablo- It's hour…-.

.

.

 _El peor enemigo del hombre... Es uno mismo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

*Referencia a Marvel (PLZ), de hecho sé que puede sonar raro, pero digamos que el estilo de pelea de Yuuri es como el de Natasha Romanov, o bien la Black Widow pero del MCU pues ahí much s han observado como pelea esta Romanov que nos presenta MCU (o Universo cinematográfico de Marvel). (Y otros personajes femeninos de combate). Sé que en la vida real seria casi ¿imposible? Usar ese estilo de combate, pero vamos, se ve tan genial! Y yo quería un Yuuri muy atlético y cool. Me gusta mucho cuando Natasha (MCU) ataca usando sus piernas para tirar a su oponente. Espero alguien haya notado esta referencia jajaja.

.

.

Bueno, sé que tal vez no haya sido lo que esperaban… pero pues estaba oyendo unos soundtracks y _pum wey_ , me inspiraron (¿?). Ojala les haya agradado.

Y me donen un review (? Y hablando de Review.

 **Gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Aiko Musume y Potapowah! Tres**

 **xD**

Y bueno ya me retiro a dormitar un rato, me toca madrugar –suspiro- pff…

Bye bye.

AlexOkami 02-06-17. 12:02am

(Si alguna vez ven este ff o otra historia mía en otro lugar que no sea FanFiction . net ... Avisar por favor.)


	8. Chapter 8

**-Diálogos-**

 **-** _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **++++++++++++FLASH BACK+++++++++**_

 _Yuri On Ice NO ES MIO._

 _Yuri on ice it's not mine._

 **Que puedo decir, ojalá les agrade.**

La pareja sería Victor x Yuuri, tal vez haya All x Yuri, no sé, todo sería posible (¿?).

 **Summary:** Yuri era mesero, ocasionalmente tocaba piano, un simple chico "común y corriente". El cual capto la atención de cierto mafioso peliplateado: -Yuuuriiii, -alguien bajaba del auto-He venido por ti-un hombre, alto y de cabellos platinados-Mi nombre es Vitya Nikiforov, y he venido a robarte- le guiño un ojo pícaramente **. -** EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron los dos Yuri's.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Un suspiro resonó.**_

 _ **-Hora de decir adiós-un joven asiático, con un gorro azul y una gabardina azul… Estaba en un aeropuerto.**_

 _ **-Hi, it's me! I need a favor… Please…-En un educado inglés hablo- It's hour…-.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Han pasado 3 años…- un Yurio más alto y con expresiones más adultas murmuraba mientras bebía un chocolate… como los que solía beber con _Yuuri…_

 _-"Estúpido Victor, idiota, idiota"-_ Pensaba.

El restaurant Agape&Eros ya no era como antaño, las clientela había disminuido ligeramente pero aun lograba subsistir, por lo visto Yuuri Katsuki era quien hacia el Agape&Eros lo que era…

.

.

Otabek veía la cara de su ahora Jefe y _Don…_

De alguna manera, hoy era el "aniversario" de cuando su jefe vio que su persona _amada_ no era lo que parecía, la tela de dudas e incertidumbre lo taladraron en su tiempo...

 _-"¿Cómo estarás Yuuri?"-_ pensaba Victor Nikiforov. Así es, desde que Yuuri se fue, Victor dejo todo atrás, ya no era "Vitya" incluso su relación con Yakov cambió.

En su mente aun lo seguía culpando por todo, por la vida que tuvo que "tomar", por qué no pudo dejarlo ser feliz aunque sea un poco. Sin embargo aún, él preferiría conservar en su mente el ligero tiempo que tuvo con Yuuri…

.

.

-Muy bien Katsuki, comienza…-un grupo observaba.

-Ah!-un impulso, una patada con la pierna derecha, otro impulso y otra patada con la pierna izquierda-HUM!-el atacado devolvió el ataque sosteniendo la pierna y un puñetazo a esta- ugh…-Yuuri gimió un tanto adolorido, pero no lo demostró, impulsó su cuerpo y pierna hacia atrás para que el otro la soltara, y le dio un golpe leve en la cara, teniendo éxito retomo su ataque, sus puños buscaba presionar puntos sensibles, golpes secos era lo único que se escuchaba, Yuuri estaba ganando…

Ahora con sus piernas como una boa se enrollo en un giro y tiro al otro*, ya encima del otro, amenazando con disparar de sus muñequeras balines electrificados.

El traje de Yuri era similar a cuando era Cipher, sin embargo era un poco más ceñido al cuerpo y con cierre en la parte delantera, completamente negro y con variaciones grises, pero lo zapatos eran tipo botas militares….

-Katsuki., ganó-Yuuri se levantó del cuerpo contrario, su nariz sangraba un poco, pero eso no le importaba.

-Buen combate…-La voz juvenil y cansada pertenecía a Seung Gil Lee, un cadete a agente de la agencia GPX de Corea del Sur. Su voz no sonaba ni entusiasmada solo era una voz simple.

-Eres bueno en combate, Yuuri, ya veo porque el GPX te asediaban tanto-la voz era un tono un poco amistoso, pero femeninamente fuerte, era de Minako Okukawa…

-Minako-sensei…-el japonés tenía tiempo sin ver a la persona quien le enseño ballet como hobby y le hizo pensar en los beneficios de su resistencia. Sin contar que en su tiempo perteneció a Black widow…-Con esto cerramos-dijo y se retiró.

Seung Gil solo dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue de Minako.

El japonés solo se quedó observando en silencio. Minako fue quien le enseño lo que sabía, más bien, por ella es que se había inmiscuido, todo había empezado como un juego, y una cosa llevo a la otra y sin más se convirtió en Cipher…

La infiltración, disfraz, combate, idiomas a dominar, Yuuri era la tierra prometida de Minako, la hija que no pudo tener eso era Katsuki Yuuri para Minako Okukawa…

.

.

Yuuri se duchaba…

-Ya son 3 años-sonrió melancólicamente.

Él quien había acabado con "personas insignificantes" ahora se redimía a ser un maestro de batalla, o bien instructor de una Agencia gubernamental… Sin contar que su cuello tenía un collar… El cual media desde su salud pero lo que importaba era la localización, la de él.

La GPX realmente fue severo con él pues la mayoría del consejo prefería su cabeza en bandeja de plata a dejarlo vivir, pues aquellas "personas insignificantes" que habían asesinado algunas eran de importancia secreta.

Ahora mismo Yuuri solo tenía una expresión monótona, al principio era como la sensación, pues el espectáculo que hizo la GPX con él, al estilo Hannibal Lecter versión NBC, con unas esposas muy dramáticas, todo fue demasiado, incluso lo tacharon de sociópata entre otras cosas…

Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, ahora, extrañaba cuando estaba en el barrio Italiano de San Petersburgo…

Extrañaba a todos, a Pichit a Yurio, Celestino etc… Se preguntaba también si sus padres y hermana seguirían en Hasetsu… ¿estarían bien?

Quizá y era mejor haber desaparecido y volver a su antiguo yo… A aquel muchacho "inocenton" que se presentó en Agape&Eros… Empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar… Tal vez una isla japonesa.

-Tal vez… Ya es mejor parar-frunció su ceño-Ya no puedo seguir siendo la mascota del GPX…-se tocó el collar-Creo que ya mi tiempo expiro aquí-

Él buscaba redención, para que al fin lo dejaran en paz por los crímenes que cometió… Pero ahora mismo ya estaba harto de todo y todos…

Comenzó a guardar un par de ropas y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello, el cual lucia ligeramente más largo**, salió de su 'habitación' se escondió en la sombra de un pasillo, espero y dio un golpe en la parte baja del cuello de un guardia, sonrió, lo arrastro a su habitación y se quitó el collar, el cual emitió un pitido, pero rápidamente lo cerro en el cuello de la otra persona.

- _Katsuki, que estás haciendo-_ el intercomunicador del collar sonó.

-Lo siento, me estaba cambiando y se soltó ligeramente-respondió casual.

- _Entendido, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez-_

-Ok-contesto y suspiro no era la primera vez que sucedía, así que lo dejaron ser…

Hace un tiempo recordó cuando lo hizo por primera vez, casi traían hasta un tanque de guerra y con el tiempo se convirtió en una _rutina_ y esa era la palabra clave.

-Lo siento compañero, pero necesito tu traje…-Yuuri casi duda por lo que estaba haciendo… -… " _No importa, hace tiempo no tengo mucho que perder"-_

Rápidamente de su traje tomo unos cerillos que escondió, la GPX tenía de guardias a unos idiotas… Se acostumbraron a su rutina y ahora mismo Yuuri Katsuki iba a morir…

Pero la crueldad fue que "lo asesino un mismo guardia del GPX"…

.

.

-Yuri, ¿estás aquí?-

Otabek Altin hacia aparición…

Yurio se detuvo… Se estaba cambiando.

-NO ENTRES!-dijo.

Altin no le hizo caso y entro, viendo a un Yurio amoratado y ligeramente golpeado, el traje que tenía, era similar sino es que igual a cuando era un adolescente- _Chat noir…-_

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mal humorado el rubio. Mientras se quitaba el traje y se colocaba otra ropa.

-¿Por qué fuiste a ver a JJ?-

-…-Yurio trago saliva-Me debía un favor, y pues se lo fui a cobrar-murmuro-¿Y qué me dices de tu jefe?-Yuri solo se quedó mirándolo pero luego desvió su mirada. Altin solo frunció su ceño en señal de confusión.

-Él ya no es el mismo, creo que en el fondo sigue dolido y Yakov ha muerto-respondió.Como si nada, ignorando un poco la cara de dolor de Yurio, su espalda tenía cortes y magulladuras. Era como ver ese adolescente callejero abandonado como un gatito por aquel ancianito amable…

-Yuuri ha muerto…-

.

.

.

.

*Referencia a Black widow (MCU)

**Como él lo tenía cuando acabo YoI (cries en spanglish).

Tal vez no es lo que esperaban (?) pero pues que diré, muchas pelis de Indiana Jones jajaja ojala les haya gustado aunque sea un poco!

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

 **Fannynyannyan1912, aiko musume y Omega27 !**

 **:)**

 **08-09-2017**


End file.
